Asuntos en el baño
by Luls
Summary: ¿Estás segura de que lo soportarás, Granger? Doce campanadas es mucho tiempo. Draco y Hermione se encuentran durante la noche de Fin de Año. Dramione. Oneshot.


**N/A: **_post DH, no compatible con el epílogo. Escrito en respuesta a un reto en una comunidad de LiveJournal. Disfrútenlo, y me encantaría saber qué les pareció, así que dejen reviews, por favor._

**Disclaimer: **_todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**_Asuntos en el baño_**

**--**

Hermione creyó que ir sin pareja no sería la gran cosa. Había hablado con Ginny y Fleur sobre la independencia de la mujer, que no necesitaban a los hombres. Se había puesto relativamente bonita y había ido a la fiesta sin pareja. Arthur le había deseado una noche divertida, pero Molly la había abrazado y la había llamado valiente. El estómago de Hermione había producido un nudo que no la abandonó hasta muy avanzada la fiesta.

Resultó ser que todos estaban de a parejas. Resultó ser que cuando Hermione saludó a sus colegas todos le dirigieron la misma mirada preocupada y empática, como si pensaran que Hermione no podía conseguir una cita. Lo cual, en realidad, no era verdad.

Incluso Kingsley se había aparecido con una bruja alta, oscura y vistosa, en una túnica de gala púrpura. _Kingsley._ Con una cita. Hermione vació tres copas de champagne demasiado rápido cuando reparó en aquello.

Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando vio a Draco Malfoy del otro lado del salón. Siendo honestos, no debería sorprenderla encontrarse con él en una fiesta del Ministerio. Aquel era como su segundo hogar (o su primero, detalles), así que no se fijó mucho en eso, sino en su apariencia.

Túnica negra, elegante, magnífica; alto, más de lo que Hermione recordaba; su cabello brillante y sedoso. Y la estaba mirando. Ya la había estado mirando antes y la sonrisa tunante que se veía en sus ojos fue a asentarse a sus labios cuando Hermione le sostuvo la mirada. Y, sin dejar de mirarla, asintió una corta vez con su cabeza, reconociéndola, y sacó un cigarrillo de una cigarrera de plata, y se lo llevó a la boca. Y Hermione, de inmediato, pensó que sería apropiado ir a saludarlo formalmente, asegurándose que el calor que sintió de repente se debía al champagne.

Una sola vez en su vida Hermione había fantaseado con Draco Malfoy. Había sido durante la boda de Harry y Ginny, a la que Draco había sido invitado por normas de cortesía. Había estado muy apuesto, y Hermione sabía que ella estaba radiante. Fue inevitable que ambos se miraran, se valoraran. Una sola canción. Draco la había invitado a bailar sólo una canción, y luego había dejado la fiesta. Esa noche, cuando Ron le hizo el amor, Hermione había pensado en Draco. Y dos semanas después terminó su relación de tres años con su mejor amigo.

En ese momento, en la fiesta de Fin de Año del Ministerio, Hermione recordó aquella noche y aquel baile. La figura de Ron ya no estaba presente para hacerla sentir culpable, y Draco la miraba.

Hermione ya había dado el primer paso, dirigiéndose hacia Draco, cuando el muchacho se volteó hacia un lado, se acercó a otra bruja, como de su edad, envuelta en lo que debía ser una túnica, aunque a Hermione le costó trabajo convencerse por la poca tela con la que estaba hecha. Y Draco tomó a la chica de la mano y la condujo hacia un rincón apartado.

Por supuesto.

Todo el mundo estaba con una pareja. ¿Por qué no iba a tener una Draco Malfoy? La única que asistía a una fiesta de Fin de Año sin tener nadie a quien deseárselo era Hermione Granger.

Y Hermione Granger no vio a Draco Malfoy sino hasta varias horas después.

* * *

Era ridículo. Ridículo y otra de las pruebas de que vivían en un mundo machista. Hermione había estado haciendo la fila para entrar al baño de mujeres por media hora ya, y aún no parecía haber proyectos de que avanzara pronto. En cambio, el baño de hombres estaba libre y sin fila. Se podía escuchar, desde adentro del baño, sollozos exagerados e incesantes. Hermione había podido deducir, aunque no le interesara, en realidad, que algún tipo había cortado con quien fuera que estaba llorando. O algo así. Y en la noche de Fin de Año, ni más ni menos. Hurra por la raza humana.

Y pensar que Hermione podría haber estado en La Madriguera, tomando el ponche dulce y tibio de Molly, acurrucada entre Harry y Ron, con el pequeño Teddy en brazos, escuchando a Celestina Warbeck (y usando calzados mucho más cómodos que _esos_, altos y apretados. Bien, sí, eran lindos, _preciosos_, pero Hermione pensaba devolvérselos a Fleur apenas terminara la tortura). Pero no, claro. Kingsley le había recomendado encarecidamente que fuera, había dicho que le convenía asistir a la fiesta del Ministerio. _Por tu futuro, Hermione._ Le dijo que iban a haber muchos magos y brujas importantes. Le dijo que quizás estuviera Tiberius Ogden. Y, además, Kingsley era el jefe. Un jefe enorme, alto y con conexiones. Hermione quería hacer buena letra.

Había otras siete brujas antes que ella aún para el baño, y, evidentemente, quien estaba llorando adentro no estaba lista para salir aún. Eran ya las once y media de la noche, y desde el salón principal llegaban las risas de todos los invitados y la música de la orquesta.

Qué horrible sería comenzar un nuevo año haciendo la fila para el baño.

Pensando esto, Hermione oprimió sus labios y se abrió camino hasta la puerta, pidiendo disculpas a las señoras mientras pasaba. Cuando llegó, golpeó con la palma abierta la superficie de madera oscura.

-¿Linda? –llamó en un grito, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo general- ¿Linda? Mira, no sé bien lo que pasó, pero, por lo que escuché, ese idiota no vale tu tiempo ni tus lágrimas –aguardó un segundo. Una mujer mayor, con cabello rubio peinado en dos rodetes ajustados, se había acercado también, por mera curiosidad. Hermione y ella intercambiaron una mirada resignada cuando se escuchó un sollozo particularmente alto-. Vamos… -continuó Hermione- Estoy segura de que no es para tanto. Y si lo fuera… ¿no crees que sería más lógico que salieras de allí y te fueras a tu casa, a llorar en tu cama, así dejas que otras personas usen el baño?

Los sollozos pararon y hubo silencio. Hermione estuvo a punto de sonreír, creyendo que había tenido éxito, pero entonces la señora rubia sacudió la cabeza.

-Mal hecho –le susurró. Y en seguida oyeron que la puerta del baño se cerraba con llave desde adentro, y luego el sonido de algo así como un jarrón roto.

-¡Saldré cuando quiera y haya terminado! –gritó la bruja desde el baño, y Hermione gruñó y se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta.

No sería la primera vez que Hermione entraba a un baño de hombres, y seguramente no sería la última. Había esperado cinco minutos en la puerta, dejando el menor margen de error posible, había puesto un par de alarmas simples en los pasillos exteriores, y luego había entrado.

Había doce mingitorios. Y seis cabinas. Hablando de discriminación. Hermione se hizo una nota mental de hacer algo para resolver aquello, y entró en una de las cabinas más cercanas. El vestido que tenía puesto le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, así que era bastante sencillo maniobrarlo. Y los esfínteres de Hermione suspiraron aliviados.

Los tacos de los zapatos hacían demasiado ruido contra el suelo, contra ese suelo no preparado para zapatos de mujer. Hermione salió de la cabina con cuidado, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, y luego pasó por el pasillo de los mingitorios hasta el sector de los lavabos. Se posicionó frente a uno y estudió su reflejo en el espejo. Ginny le había dicho que llevara el pelo recogido, que sería más elegante. Hermione no había estado del todo segura, así que terminó haciéndole caso a Ron, quien, con las mejillas sonrosadas, le había dicho que le gustaba cómo le quedaba el pelo suelto. Hacía más de seis meses que habían terminado con su relación, y Hermione estaba feliz de que pudieran mantener la amistad que tenían desde antes.

Estaba a punto de abrir el grifo del agua, cuando algo pasó. Una risa apagada, y luego:

-Siempre supe que ocultabas algo, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera algo entre tus piernas.

Hermione giró de inmediato sobre los tacos de los zapatos, debiendo sostenerse de la mesada del lavabo para no caerse. Y su boca se abrió varios centímetros.

Malfoy.

La sorpresa fue que Hermione había creído que Draco ya no estaría en la fiesta. Que se habría ido con su novia, o quien fuese esa flacucha, a festejar el fin de año por su cuenta. Y... la situación era bochornosa, y Hermione estaba segura de no podría empeorar. O quizás sí, comparando:

Draco Malfoy, en el baño de hombres, sentado sobre la mesada de unos lavabos, con una copa de champagne en la mano, un cigarrillo en la otra, una túnica de gala negra, el cabello brillante y sedoso, una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Hermione Granger, en el baño de hombres, tomada de la mesada de unos lavabos para no patinar con los zapatos de taco, recién salida del pasillo de los mingitorios, con un vestido azul (que, dicho sea de paso, estaba segura de que no era demasiado halagador a su figura), con el cabello hecho un desastre, y ojos enormes y asustados.

Y entonces Hermione reparó en lo que Draco había dicho, y se ofendió, colocándose en un terreno mucho más conocido y seguro para ella. Frunció el ceño, se enderezó, levantó la cabeza.

-El baño de damas está muy concurrido –dijo con simpleza, sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones. Draco asintió, divertido, y apagó el cigarrillo en uno de los lavabos.

-Lo que tú digas –dijo, con un tono irritante del que Hermione, gloriosamente, se había olvidado.

-Es verdad –dijo defensiva, y luego recordó- .¿Cómo pudiste entrar sin que sonaran mis alarmas? –había inclinado la cabeza y cruzado un poco sus brazos, curiosa. Draco tardó en responder. Se había quedado callado, estudiándola, con una ceja apenas más alta que la otra.

-¿Pusiste alarmas? –preguntó al fin, y ante la simple afirmación muda de Hermione, rió por lo bajo y sacudió su cabeza- Ya estaba aquí adentró desde antes que tú entraras –dijo. La arruga en el entrecejo de Hermione se pronunció.

-¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche? –preguntó, recordando que no lo había visto hacia varias horas. Draco hizo una mueca con su boca y asintió.

-Tuve problemas con mi cita, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con una bruja histérica.

Muy bien. Más allá de lo cruel y frío que sonaba aquello, hubo algo más que molestó a Hermione.

-¿Terminaste con ella? –preguntó, intuyendo la verdad. No sería raro. No sería nada raro que Draco Malfoy fuera el motivo de muchos de sus problemas. Draco sonrió, alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Ya no éramos compatibles. ¿Por qué te interesa, Granger? –preguntó luego, provocativo- Debes saber que hay varias muchachas haciendo fila. Este encuentro nuestro no te da beneficios.

-Oh, bien, hablemos de filas, Malfoy –saltó Hermione, enfadada. Enfadada con ella misma, también, por cuánto se había acercado a la verdad broma de Draco -. Hablemos de cómo tu novia se encerró en el baño de mujeres y debí recurrir al baño de hombres. ¿Quieres? O quizás podemos hablar de lo insensible que eres, habiendo dejado a tu novia la Noche de Fin de Año. Dime, Malfoy. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron y se llenaron de un brillo malicioso.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de lo bien que te queda ese vestido, Granger?

De acuerdo. Eso había sido inesperado. Por un segundo Hermione estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, morderse el labio. Todas esas cosas que Ron decía que las hacía para coquetear y que Hermione sabía que tenían que ver con la vergüenza. Pero era consciente de que el vestido no le quedaba muy bien. Cortaba a una altura de la pierna extraña, y se las hacía ver demasiado largas. Además, los breteles eran muy angostos, y probablemente no sostuvieran bien la parte superior. Así que decidió que Draco debía estar intentando enfadarla, y sólo rodó los ojos, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Los tacos seguían haciendo ruido sobre el suelo, y los pasos que dio hasta la salida fueron terribles. Ya había colocado una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

-¿A quién besarás durante las doce campanadas?

Hermione resopló. Podría no haberlo escuchado, no haberse volteado. Pero había sonado tan ridículo que se le hizo muy complicado hacerle caso.

-Eso es una estupidez, Malfoy –le dijo, fría, impersonal. Draco no pareció molesto, sino que simplemente frunció un hombro y volvió a hacer esa mueca con su boca.

-Como quieras –comentó, su tono casual y despreocupado-. Sólo que yo me quedé sin novia hace un par de horas… -diciendo esto desocupó su lugar sobre los lavabos, y sus zapatos, negros y brillantes, entraron en contacto con el suelo. Hermione volvió a resoplar.

-_Dejaste_ a tu novia hace un par de horas –corrigió. Draco sacudió una mano distraída, restándole importancia.

-Semántica –dijo-.Y sé de buena fuente que tú y Weasley son historia… -ahora había apoyado la base de su espalda contra la mesada donde había estado sentado, y estaba enfrentándola. Hermione se cruzó de brazos e intentó dejar su expresión monótona, aburrida.

-Malfoy –comenzó-. Estás proponiéndole, a alguien a quien hace minutos acusaste de ser travesti, que te bese –usó un tono tan impasible, tan profesional, que le sorprendió ver a Draco volver a sonreír.

-Granger… ese vestido, esos zapatos y esas piernas son pruebas suficientes de que estaba bromeando.

Y ahora Hermione estaba sorprendida en serio. Todo lo que decía Draco sonaba falso, así que había que fijarse en los pequeños detalles que lo rodeaban. Y eso había hecho Hermione. Aún debía probarlo un poco más. Oprimió sus labios, asintió abstraídamente con su cabeza, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta recargarse ella también contra la mesada de lavabos, enfrentada a donde estaba Draco.

-¿Y qué hay con las _varias muchachas haciendo fila_? –preguntó- ¿Por qué no les pides a ellas que te besen durante las campanadas?

Draco rió, reconociendo y apreciando su ingenio.

-Ninguna de esas chicas tendría el valor para entrar al baño de hombres –respondió, como si eso contestara todo. Hermione lo observó durante varios segundos, y no le sorprendió hallarse a sí misma pensando en lo guapo que era. Siempre había sido guapo, en un sentido refinado y elegante.

-¿Y a ti no te molestará? –preguntó Hermione con voz dulce, inocente. Draco alzó una ceja, confundido- Besar a alguien de los de mi tipo. ¿No te molestará?

Eso había sido injusto. Hermione (y todo el mundo mágico) sabía que Draco había probado, hacía bastante tiempo ya, estar arrepentido de varias cosas que habían ocurrido antes y durante la guerra. Por eso lamentó haberlo dicho. A Draco no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia tampoco, por la forma en que sus quijadas se marcaron y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-No te preocupes –aseguró-. Tengo un enjuague bucal excelente.

Fue Hermione quien rió ahora, reconociendo su agudeza. Dejaron pasar varios segundos en silencio, sin moverse, hasta que Draco se impulsó hacia adelante y acortó el espacio que lo separaba de Hermione. La bruja, de repente, se sintió nerviosa. No iba a negar que ella lo había incitado, pero del dicho al hecho… Draco la sorprendió una vez más cuando, en vez de detenerse frente a ella, continuó caminando hasta la puerta, echándole el cerrojo una vez que llegó allí.

-¿Estás segura de que lo soportarás, Granger? –preguntó, aún dándole la espalda- Doce campanadas es mucho tiempo.

La garganta de Hermione se había secado, y sintió súbitas ganas de una copa de champagne frío. Draco ya se había volteado, y ahora se le acercaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, sus zapatos haciendo eco en el suelo preparado para ellos.

-Estoy segura de que podré manejarlo, Malfoy –dijo Hermione, obligándose a que su voz se mantuviera firme. Pero Draco seguía acercándose, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reparar en lo que estaba pasando, la había acorralado contra los lavabos.

-¿Segura, Granger? –insistió. Había susurrado y sus ojos seguían oscuros- Porque en el momento en que comience… -se detuvo, dejó que hiciera efecto- no me detendré hasta el final.

Hermione ni siquiera pudo tragar.

-Y faltan dos minutos, Granger.

* * *

Como había prometido, en cuanto sonó la primera campanada Draco comenzó a besarla. En un primer momento Hermione sólo fue consciente a medias, y le sorprendió sentir la suavidad de sus labios. Desde el salón principal se escuchaba una canción algo melancólica y gritos de personas que comenzaban la cuenta regresiva.

La segunda campanada sonó y Draco intensificó el beso. Hizo más presión con su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione, hasta que la chica quedó precariamente recostada sobre la mesada de lavabos. Por un segundo Hermione tuvo un conflicto interno, sobre todo porque no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Pero sólo por un segundo.

El beso se profundizó con la tercera campanada. Hermione había separado sus labios y Draco había aprovechado, y ahora todo era húmedo y pegajoso. A Hermione siempre le habían parecido de mal gusto los besos ruidosos, pero, por algún motivo, no podía cuestionar ese.

Uno de los grifos se había clavado contra un omóplato de Hermione, y no le importaba. La cuarta campanada ya había sonado y ahora Hermione _gemía_. La situación se le hacía absurda, y aún así gemía. Fue satisfactorio oír a Draco gemir en respuesta.

Hermione sintió una mano de Draco, la que no estaba en su pelo, rodeándole la cintura y colocándose en la base de su espalda, haciendo presión para unirlos más. Hermione subió sus manos por el pecho de Draco, hasta llevarlas a su nuca. Notó que sus pies dejaban el suelo cuando el muchacho la levantó apenas para sentarla sobre los lavabos. Y Hermione no se quejó cuando él se situó entre sus piernas.

Los gritos y el estruendo del salón principal seguían aumentando, pero Hermione ya no los escuchaba. También había perdido la cuenta de las campanadas, y cuando un pulgar de Draco se enlazó en uno de los breteles de su vestido, ni siquiera pudo pensar en eso. Hermione sostuvo la cabeza de Draco con más fuerza. Sus labios se pegaron tanto a los de él que estaba segura de que sentiría sangre en cualquier momento. Draco volvió a gemir y Hermione sonrió.

En un momento Draco se separó. Tenía la respiración agitada, y era superficial. Hermione se ruborizó al notar la forma en que la estaba mirando, e intentó tragar en seco. Entonces Draco volvió a besarla, farfullando algo de _la boda de Potter_. Hermione jadeó. Sí. Asintió y farfulló algo como _lo sé, lo sé. _Lo sabía.

* * *

Hermione ya había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo (así como algunas de sus prendas de vestir), cuando ella y Draco fueron interrumpidos.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y en el momento en el que voltearon a mirar encontraron a un mago pequeño y rechoncho, a quien Hermione reconoció como un empleado del Ministerio, del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos. El pobre hombre tenía su boca y sus ojos muy abiertos, y, evidentemente, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Hermione, consciente de que debía tener las mejillas ardidas, subió los breteles de su vestido, y recién entonces reparó en su varita, olvidada sobre los lavabos, cuya punta titilaba, avisándole que se acercaba alguien por los pasillos.

-¿No ve que estamos ocupados? –gruñó la voz de Draco. El mago del ministerio asintió dos veces, lamió sus labios y señaló con un pulgar por sobre su hombro.

-Yo… esperaré afuera… -balbuceó, y salió del baño.

Draco volteó su cabeza para mirar a Hermione, y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-¿Primera vez que haces algo de esto en un baño? –le preguntó sugestivo. Hermione bufó.

-No, pero es la primera vez que me atrapan –respondió. Draco hizo una mueca en conjunto con sus labios y sus ojos, que expresaba muy bien su escepticismo.

-Tendré que escuchar la historia entera –dijo. Hermione frunció un hombro, divertida.

-Quizás.

-Oh, estoy seguro – reafirmó Draco, alzando una mano para acomodar un mechón de pelo suelto de Hermione-. ¿Tu casa o la mía, Granger? No quisiera ser responsable de que aquel pobre tipo moje sus pantalones baratos.

Hermione rió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Estás dando muchas cosas por sentado –dijo, pero aún así tomó las solapas de la túnica de Draco, y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo otra vez-. Feliz año nuevo, Malfoy –lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios, y Hermione estaba segura de que Draco hubiera respondido, si su boca no hubiera estado ocupada ya.

Definitivamente, no sería la última vez que Hermione entraría a un baño de hombres.

Return to Top


End file.
